


What Was Asked For

by Spatial



Series: Sierenn Saga [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Sierenn Saga, Spoilers for late game/generation 2 Sierenn Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatial/pseuds/Spatial
Summary: The two grown princesses and their S/Os answer some nsfw questions about their love lives. (OC interview meme)





	What Was Asked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycoriseum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/gifts).



> Lycoriseum asked for siren/tani and lorin/star, two couples from my a.b.o.verse fic series sierenn saga, where siren and star are Sie and Ayrenn’s kiddos. There’s way more written than published so that’s how she knows enough about them to ask. ps booboo, i hate u <3

  1. **What ways would you label yourself, if any? Are any of those labels ones you’ve struggled with finding, or more private than others? If you don’t use specific labels, why?** Gender in this verse has a few extra dimensions so the terms don’t translate _exactly_ , but:  
 **Siren** \- “I’m female and alpha, and bi. For me, I’m attracted to omegas, and alpha and beta women… but I guess I have a preference for non-alpha women. Is top a label?” Tani scoffs and they both laugh before Siren continues, “I’ve always been pretty open with everything. I think, being who I was, it didn’t really matter even if I had wanted to keep that side of me more private. It was like everybody just knew, even before they met me… and that benefitted me, I guess… at least that’s how I thought of it then.” Tani reaches over and puts her hand on Siren’s thigh. Siren takes the hand in her own before placing a chaste kiss on their clasped hands.  
 **Bettanir (Tani)** \- “Female, beta… and pan. I don’t typically broadcast any of my labels, and let people just assume what they want about me. That typically tells me more about them than they realize. So yes, I think I’m more private with it all, I fully understands myself, but don’t really think of myself with ‘labels’. I’m just me.”  
 **Lorin** \- “Alpha Female.” She’s omegasexual, regardless of gender. She probably considers ‘alpha’ her orientation and leaves it at that, hasn’t thought about it too much, and would probably consider doing so a waste of energy.  
 **Astaire (Star)** \- “I’m female, omega, and demisexual… maybe pan? I’ve been attracted to both an omega male and alpha female, so pan might fit, but I don’t really know for sure. I openly identified as ace or aspec for a long while… and people’s reactions to that… varied. But my family was very supportive. I don’t really worry about it as much anymore,” she smiles at Lorin, who catches her eye and breaks into a wide, satisfied smirk.  
  

  2. **In three words or less, how would you describe the sex life / sexual relationship of you and your current partner? Is that typical of your previous experiences, or is this new/unique for you?**
    1. **Siren/Tani :** _playful_ , _joyous_ , and _competitive_. This is new for Siren, being with someone who doesn’t always let her win... and enjoying it. Their laughter and banter isn’t new in tone for Tani, but she wasn’t expecting to find such in an altmer, and a royal one at that. Even if aspects of their relationship are similar to past encounters, the _depth_ of feeling their lovemaking brings out in them is new for both of them.
    2. **Lorin/Star :** _dangerous, possessive,_ and _exploratory. Everything_ about this is new for Star, she comes into her own as a woman as she examines her feelings for Lorin and the feelings Lorin unlocks within her. She tantalizes Lorin in high-stakes situations and pulls Lorin out of her comfort zone to amazing results. Lorin has been seduced before, but finds herself reacting wholly different to the alluring puzzle that is Star, the demure innocent princess who can flay her heart and passions open with just a few softly whispered and very _unprincesslike_ words.  
  

  3. **Do any of your senses tend to stimulate/arouse you more easily than others? Are there specific sensations/stimuli that you’re very sensitive to, and does your partner know/utilize of them?**
    1. **Siren** \- “Sight. I like new and interesting contrasts, visually dynamic and appealing sights. If _someone’s”_ she eyes Tani accusingly, “is dressed to seduce or impress… that definitely gets my attention. Tani teases me with that sometimes, a low cut dress, sexy lingerie, sparkling illusion.” “Like a fish to bait,” Tani taunts with a laugh. “And I mean, touching, feeling I guess? I love being in Tani, touching her, stroking her, the feel of her silky hair, the texture of her horns, the slick of her core.” Siren’s eyes grow dark and her voice quiet, “Sometimes she keeps me from touching her, just out of reach, until I’m shaking with the need of it, before she relents.” “The word you’re looking for is _permits_ , dear.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tani chuckles.
    2. **Tani** \- “I… just looooove the smell and taste of Siren’s arousal.” Tani licks her lips and Siren adjusts herself in the seat nex to her. “And... pressure in general? Siren will pull, tug on my horns, or haul me up and press me against a wall or whatever random piece of furniture, and it’s like the world doesn’t exist beyond the two of us. I can feel her _under_ my own skin, within me. And I don’t mean just _that_ part of her! Her whole... self. And I like when she falls asleep on me, or when I can feel her knot straining against me. She’s usually less eager to let me go down on her, but she can usually be enticed, distracted, or challenged into letting me thoroughly enjoy my favorite dessert.” 
    3. **Lorin** \- “Oh… hmm, I don’t think, not a specific one? But the _hint_ of sensation... A light touch on the arm, a flashing glimpse of bare skin, the faint whiff of a lover’s scent on my pillow, the leftover taste of myself on Star’s lips… just one of her whispered suggestions has my mind reeling with the possibilities. I can’t even think, it's like she pours these scenes, feelings straight into my head. Before Star… I didn’t realize it could be like that, but I don’t know, she just figured me out pretty quick, and takes great pleasure in making great use of it.” 
    4. **Star** \- “Smell, and I guess technically it’s pheromone detection… Lorin in a state of arousal or during a rut has me instantly and perpetually _wet_. And when she touches me... Lorin’s hands on me, anywhere, the more I can feel her, the better. I can’t help it, I just need to know I’m the center of her attention, like she’s mine- the total focus of her energy and desires.” Lorin stumbles into this aspect of Star’s desire more by accident, and it takes a long while for her fully complete the puzzle of it in her own mind, having found the key long before she realized there was lock.  
  

  4. **Are there any of the above sorts of stimuli of your partner’s that you especially enjoy utilizing?**   
(sorta answered above)  
  

  5. **What’s something your partner does subconsciously during foreplay/sex that you really enjoy “unlocking”?**
    1. **Siren** \- “When she exposes her neck… Its usually when I’m kissing my way down around her jaw. Tani knows where I’m headed and when she opens up like that, I know she trusts me.”
    2. **Tani** \- “When Siren laughs, completely unrestrained… her whole body is engaged in it, in the moment, in us. And then she’ll look at me while she catches her breath and her eyes are just, lit up. They twinkle, with mischief and love and... I can see my future in those eyes.”
    3. **Lorin** \- “No, I’m fully convinced everything Star does is to torment me and seduce me further… _except.._. Well. Even if she does it on purpose… usually, after … there’s this little moment, where she goes from this commanding, confident, woman, who’s just told me exactly what she wants me to do to please her, to… well I don’t know exactly, but her arms tighten around me as we’re lying there and she just breathes all of me in, and I hold her close to me… because what else do you do? I could never push her away in that moment, you can’t push away your own soul. She falls asleep like that, but I try to stay awake a little longer.”
    4. **Star** \- “The way she looks at me when she’s about to touch me, after she’s been holding herself back. Her eyes turn dark and stormy, pupils blown wide… wild and unrelenting as the ocean.”  
  

  6. **How can you tell when your partner is _just_ on the precipice? How do you tend to react to that signal? **
    1. **Siren** \- “The way she arches into me, its so fucking sexy too, and she’ll bite her lip… or whatever’s in reach-” “That was once!” Siren laughs as Tani pretends to glare at her, “What do I do about it? I mean… I just… keep going! Gods help me if I stopped, it’d be the end of me, for sure,” Siren teases.
    2. **Tani** \- They both laugh and Tani’s eyes twinkle as she looks at Siren, contemplating her answer. “When she closes her eyes… that’s how you know. She loves watching, looking, seeing _everything_ , so much… when she closes her eyes, I know she’s close. And yes, I do typically just want her to hurry us along at that point!”
    3. **Lorin** \- “Star makes… that noise… in the back of her throat? The only thing I can think to compare it to is when Fanin’s voice was changing and his voice would crack? But just the crack… and obviously more… uh, attractive.”
    4. **Star** \- “Lorin gets quiet, she holds her breath, tenses, and tries to hold on to that moment… when I’m… conscious enough to catch it happening, she’s easy enough to tip. A word of encouragement, or a gentle touch on her arm or wherever I can reach. Like the lightest activation of a glyph, and she’s back and yet she’s gone, and if I wasn’t before, I am then.”  
  

  7. **What’s your favorite feature of your partner’s body? Do you show it any special attention during foreplay/sex. What about your partner’s favorite feature of your’s? How do you know?** (skipped/sorta answered above)  
  

  8. **How do you let your partner know you’re down for some sexy times? Or if you aren’t one to take the lead, what’s your favorite way your partner has let you know?**
    1. **Siren** \- “It usually just takes a look. We’ll be quipping back and forth and one of us will catch the others eye and the banter definitely takes a distinct turn toward innuendo.
    2. **Tani** \- “‘ _Come Here’_ usually works, if things are taking too long though.” 
    3. **Star** \- “It took a while. I thought I had tried everything… staring into her eyes, touching her, swaying my hips as I’d walk off into dark corners… making her mad. Nothing was working. She held herself to that line she’d drawn. I think she was afraid of hurting me, or maybe my station dissuaded her. But then after some advice from a friend… I would just… tell her what I wanted… and that worked. It still does.”
    4. **Lorin** \- ...would never admit she wasn’t the instigator. However, there are quieter times, when she gets the chance. Then, she’ll seek out physical contact, without much verbal communication, cuddling or stroking Star’s arm until Star escalates the situation.  
  

  9. **Is there something you’ve only ever done with your partner? Why them? Do they know?**
    1. Siren presses her lips together for a second, swallowing a smile. “Our first… encounter… was definitely a unique situation, despite my past experiences. Can’t say as to… _that…_ having had happened before-”   
“I can,” Tani admits.   
“Well I’m glad it ended differently for me than it did for… them.” 
    2. “Me too… Why her? Because she was too observant, and too curious to leave well enough alone.”  
“I was right though, wasn’t I?”
    3. **Star** \- “Lorin is my first and only. She’s fully aware, and when I remind her, she gets all cocky and full of swagger.”
    4. **Lorin** \- “I don’t think she realizes how assertive she is, that’s definitely new for me… _following orders_ ,” she smirks, “and the things she comes up with… I’ve not done half of them before, and even if I have done something physically similar, it all _feels_ new with her. I get to rediscover everything with her, and I’m enjoying it immensely.”  
  

  10. **How do you and your partner ask for and give consent in your sexual activities? Have you ever had any miscues/misunderstandings, and how did you resolve them?**
    1. **Siren** \- “When we were first together, there were lots of verbal checks, questions. ‘Do you want to come to my room?’ ‘Can I undress you?’ then less specific as we got to know each other, ‘is this okay’ ‘come here’ ‘more’... now, as long as everything is good, we can communicate it nonverbally. If there’s a problem, then we get vocal and sort it out.”
    2. **Tani** \- “As for miscues, well, once I wanted Siren to undress me so she could _finish what she started_ , but _she_ seemed to think that included removing my _jewelry_. _Tsk tsk._ I almost killed her for it... We’ve progressed.”
    3. **Lorin** \- “I just… do what she tells me to. I mean, I don’t _always_ , but when I react, its to her requests. And… I try to double… triple check, when its something I think she _should_ be unsure about, but she usually gets frustrated with my delays and ends up telling me that if _I’m_ uncomfortable we should stop.”
    4. **Star** \- “hmm, it's probably something I should work on more. I can’t think of anything that I’d be not okay with, but sometimes I don’t realize until we’re wrapped up in something that she’s not quite as eager as I am.”  
  

  11. **How does a typical/recent time with your partner compare to the first time with them? What’s the most important/notable thing about your time together that you’ve learned since then?**
    1. **Siren/Tani** \- “Our first time was… atypical. Intense and magical, but also very stressful and confusing. Since then, we know each other better, we can trust each other with our bodies and our hearts and our insecurities. We laugh more now, when we’re together now, things aren’t as serious, and we’ve learned to let certain things go and enjoy what we do have together.”
    2. **Star/Lorin** \- “Our first time, Lorin was in rut, and it triggered Star’s first heat. It was intense but also pretty tame… besides trying not to be caught. We were learning each other’s bodies, and Star was discovering her own sensuality and desires as we went. We’ve learned to always lock the door before even touching each other, otherwise we end up so distracted we forget.”  
  

  12. **Are there typical roles between you and your partner when it comes to sexual activities? What’s an occasion where these roles might switch or be drastically different for an interlude? Do you look forward to those times, or prefer the typical arrangement?**
    1. **Siren/Tani** \- Siren likes to be on top. But Tani likes to challenge Siren for it, physically and magically alongside their verbal banter, and Siren likes to be challenged, so while her being on top might be more typical, its not the rule. Tani might especially feel the drive to do so when Siren is feeling out of sorts. Siren enjoys the times she’s challenged, regardless of the outcome. Tani doesn’t really have a preference, but enjoys keeping Siren guessing. 
    2. **Star/Lorin** \- Star is the instigator, the escalator, and the typical decider of what their activities will entail. But Star loves being taken by Lorin, who wouldn’t be nearly as comfortable as Star in the submissive positions and situations Star ends up in. Though other aspects may shift and change, they’re both quite comfortable with their typical arrangement.  
  

  13. **Whats your favorite place that you’ve had sex? Place you’d like to but haven’t yet?**
    1. **Siren** \- “Favorite has been my family’s orchard… near where we first met. Want to but haven’t… the throne. I know my mom has joked about it, but come on! No way she would actually ever… plus I like the challenge, that thing is well guarded, but if anybody can pull it off, it’d be us.”
    2. **Tani** \- “I think my favorite was in a swaying hammock strung between two branches of a graht-oak, Siren was a bit distracted by the height and I was able to take her as she clung to both me and the ropevines….and... I hate to say it, but she’s right about the challenge of the throne…” 
    3. **Lorin** \- “I prefer any time we’re together on my ship. I’d like to try... maybe we could find a waterfall or something, she seems to really enjoy the times we’ve been outside...”
    4. **Star** \- “My favorite might have been the sandy beach of Lorin’s cove, she took me beneath the stars... I think we must have had the whole island to ourselves, not a soul in sight. Place we haven’t yet… We’ve made use of pretty much every part of her ship, but not… the crow’s nest… it’d be a tight squeeze and she’d probably try to keep me quiet with the crew right there below us… yes I think I’ll have to make that happen soon.”  
  

  14. **Are there any sexual situations (or kinks) you avoid because of previous encounters? Or any of your partner’s?**  
(none that I can think of)  
  

  15. **You partner’s not around but you’re horny, what do you do about it?**
    1. **Siren** \- “I can wait… as long as I have something to distract myself with, especially something physically exhausting.”
    2. **Tani** \- “I just imagine she’s there and take care of myself... The library has plenty of books for inspiration, if her pillow isn’t enough.”
    3. **Star** \- “I might try to touch myself the way she does, but I don’t really like it as much. I’d probably just wait for her and then not let her out of my sights for a few days once she returned. I make sure she’s around for my heat, Momma can’t really do anything to interfere, as it… happens to coincide pretty well with Lorin’s rut.”
    4. **Lorin** \- “Go for a swim, the colder the better. Depending on why we’re apart, sometimes she tells me things to do or think about when on my own, or tells me she wants me to wait. If it’s longer than a couple weeks, I take _Respite_ , and that helps.”  
  

  16. **Kink-wise, how compatible are you and your partner? How much have you explored and experimented? Anything you’re currently eager to try out?**
    1. **Tani/Siren** \- “I think we have enough overlap in what we’re interested in and comfortable with to keep things entertaining and exciting. We’ve chanced upon some things, but not done any exhaustive exploration. I think it’s more our style to let things come up naturally, instead of seeking them out. So not so much eager, but open.”
    2. **Lorin/Star** \- “Very. If Star has heard or read or thought up something, we’ve tried it at least once. The only thing she’s expressed not wanting to do is bringing in other people, which is perfectly fine with me, since I would _not_ react well to someone else trying to touch her… I’m down for whatever she wants from me, and I know she’s always eager to try new things.”  
  

  17. **Are there any embarrassing stories or compromising situations you’ve been caught in? Who handled it better, you or your partner?**
    1. **Siren/Tani** \- “Not so much _in the act,_ but there’s been some tricky situations to explain when people see one or both of us in disguises engaged with each other… Tani usually handles it better, but I’m getting better. The most uncomfortable was probably explaining… the circumstances of how we got together to my Aunt, since Tani had been hired to murder her son, but ended up in my bed instead….”
    2. **Star/Lorin** \- “We’ve been walked in on, and almost walked in on… a handful of times. Lorin always gets flustered. Her whole chest and neck turn bright pink with embarrassment. I’m not a fan because it always takes a while to get her back into things.. But she usually shields me with her body or whatever’s in reach if she can, so noble. If she can’t get rid of whoever it is, then I know its either Siren or my parents and I emerge from however I’ve been hidden to deal with them.”  
  

  18. **Do any toys/equipment make frequent appearances when you’re having sex? What about when you’re alone?**  
(sorta answered above, but nothing frequent)  
  

  19. **How do you feel about leaving marks on your partner’s body? What about your own? Is it more about ‘marking/claiming’ for others to see or is it more about the sensations while the marks are being created?**
    1. **Siren** \- “I wish I could leave more. I wish we could have a bond mark, and I wish the marks I leave on her didn’t disappear completely to her illusions. 
    2. **Tani** \- “I love leaving marks on her… the first few times, I was shocked at the contrast my mouth can leave on her skin… and of course her flesh in my mouth is always a pleasure. She thinks we need a bondmark for others to know we belong to each other, but we don’t. I know she grew up seeing her parent’s, and always thought she’d have that, but honestly, we don’t need it. Our love shows in a million other ways, unique to us alone.”
    3. **Lorin** \- “If she’s going to be in court, I don’t leave them where anyone can see, but If we’re travelling then yeah… I want everyone to know she’s mine… and vice versa, but the act of marking her is thrilling too. I mark her in little ways for now….since we’re deciding where our bond mark should be. She doesn’t usually leave marks on me with her mouth like I do on her… but you should see my back before she heals it… I like when she’s making those. She usually says she doesn’t remember scratching me, so I take each one as a compliment. And I don’t mind the attention she spends patching me back up again either.” 
    4. **Star** \- “I love when she marks me, I love being hers, but yes, the fact that I hurt her without realizing it bothers me. Especially on her back, which is beautifully muscled. Luckily I’m an adept healer and can take care of it before they scar or get infected.”  
  

  20. **Is there anything you’re really not into, that might surprise someone to learn? How would you react to your partner wanting to try it?**
    1. **Siren** \- Doesn’t like to be penetrated. Might try to be open to trying it if Tani really wanted to try it.
    2. **Tani** \- Anything severely, directly violating the Green Pact. Would be pretty cross with Siren for bringing it up. Tani allows herself to break the Pact when necessary, especially for her job, but she doesn’t enjoy it. Breaking it for something as trivial as her own pleasure would be very disappointing. 
    3. **Star** \- Not interested in multiple partners. Would definitely shut down any notion of it if Lorin brought it up, but Lorin isn’t likely to.
    4. **Lorin** \- Surprisingly, very private, doesn’t like to ‘broadcast’ her sexual activity or be heard/caught in the act. Star sorta toes the line with this, whispering suggestive things in Lorin’s ear in very public spaces. Being typically in charge of where/when they actually engage in more intimate activities, helps keep the balance between them comfortable yet exciting. If Star ever pushed for something that Lorin wasn’t okay with, Lorin would dial it back and talk to her about it later.  
  

  21. **Conception: how does procreation or the prevention of it factor into your sexual relationship? Are you a parent, or do you want to be? If you and your partner can’t conceive, would you explore other avenues? Which ones?**
    1. **Siren** \- “Ah, well. I’m a parent, I’ve sired… uh, many children, just none with Tani. My greatest wish was to have a child with her, so I don’t do anything that might prevent or lessen the chances of that… even though it doesn’t apparently matter.”
    2. **Tani** \- “Yes, she’s still quite upset about that even though she claims not to be. I would love to have a child with her, but after… extensive experimentation, I had accepted that motherhood wasn’t in my future. That was long before Siren was in my life, and even though those who know of her reputation are sure I’d be with child soon, it hasn’t worked out that way. Siren took it personally for a long time, but she’s trying to move on. I love spending time with her children and watching her interact with them, even if its not on a permanent basis, and I’d be open to adoption as well.”
    3. **Star** \- “We are waiting. Lorin’s frequently on Respite, and after her most recent ruts without it, I’ve taken care to prevent pregnancy. I do plan on being a mother, but there’s no rush.”
    4. **Lorin** \- “I guess we share the responsibility fairly well. I have no rush to see her with child anytime soon. I know she’ll make a great mom, but I’m less confident in my own parenting abilities. Fanin, my son, wouldn’t have turned out half as well if Star hadn’t stepped into his life the way she did. As for the rest, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”  
  

  22. **Pets in the bedroom (or wherever): nope? okay? as long as they aren’t on the bed too? as long as they don’t watch???**
    1. **Siren** \- “If I know the cat it’s okay, I don’t really notice.”
    2. **Tani** \- “I don’t mind.”
    3. **Lorin** \- “What? No!”
    4. **Star** \- “Lorin always puts the cats out if she sees them lounging around in the bedroom. I don’t mind, as long they don’t get involved. They aren’t too fond of being shut out, but Lorin gets disturbed by them.”  
  

  23. **What’s a non-sexual act of intimacy that you and your partner engage in?**
    1. **Siren/Tani** \- “We work together, which requires a great deal of trust… and of course we sleep cuddled together… sometimes we feed each other… It started as a way for Tani to deflect eating something she would have otherwise needed to in order to maintain her cover. But I also enjoy feeding her things I know she can, and I try to at least sample most of the dishes she enjoys… it helps reaffirm that we’re okay with each other’s culture, even if my family does own an orchard.”
    2. **Lorin/Star** \- “We braid each other’s hair. Star was surprised to learn I could when we first met… But I love putting her in my lap and running my hands through her hair, and feeling her hands on me… its very calming, and afterward, my hair always looks stunning. She has a way of… making me really look like _me_.”  
  

  24. **It’s your birthday, your crops are watered, your skin is clear, and you have free reign over your sexual activities for the day, what are you going to do? or have done to you?**
    1. **Siren** \- “Mmm… I’d press my knot against her and just utterly… _empty…_ myself into her.” 
    2. **Tani** \- “I’d ride her face… have her below me while I lapped at her, tasting her.”
    3. **Lorin** \- “...I’d claim her. Sink my teeth… into the back of her neck as I take her from behind. Mark her, Bond. Knot her like that, and then hold her close until we slackened… then turn her over… and do it again.”
    4. **Star** \- “She’d… surprise me.”  
  

  25. **What do you typically do after the act? (part, cuddle, sleep, talk, clean up, etc)**
    1. **Siren** \- “We typically cuddle until we fall asleep together. If we’re in bed and I made too much a mess, I’ll clean things up.”
    2. **Tani** \- “I like to clean her up myself... if it’s night, our conversations after are usually more relaxed, slower and gentler. We usually cuddle and drift to sleep if we’re in bed. If its morning, it tends to be the other way, lazy good mornings and then the teasing starts up afterwards.”
    3. **Star** \- “I usually fall asleep… at least for a little while. I like her to be nearby when I wake back up though, and will cuddle up with her then.”
    4. **Lorin** \- “I try to stay in her for a few moments, she drifts to sleep and a few minutes later will do her little sleepy hug thing. After that, I clean up and… straighten up the room if need be, and then lay back down with her and watch her sleep. I must drift off eventually, because in the morning we’re usually wrapped up in each other again.”



**Author's Note:**

> Here's the tumblr post with the questions: [ (nsfw link)](https://shippopotamus.tumblr.com/post/173472672397)


End file.
